I'll See You in My Dreams
by luci465
Summary: This angsty tale was inspired by previews for AMC 2.0. The story picks up one year after that fateful September night in 2011.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to AMC and Prospect Park. I'm simply borrowing them and taking them for a spin. **

**/**

**A/N****: Okay, I'm back with a new story. This is inspired by the previews for AMC 2.0. You know, where Bianca is visiting someone's grave. They, along with what happened earlier in the week in Boston, Massachusetts and West, Texas, put me in a very angsty mood, and this was the result. I'm not sure how you're going to like this. It was hard for me to write in more ways than one. Once I started it, however, I had to finish it. Hope you enjoy and please don't be too mad at me. **

**/**

Bianca heard the erratic beeping of the heart monitor and saw the medical staff scrambling around the body on the emergency room gurney. Over their shoulders, she caught a glimpse of Marissa, her copper hair and hazel eyes standing in stark contrast to the drab colors of the walls of the emergency room. It had been many years since she been in a similar room. The last time was that fateful September evening. The memory of that night was forever etched into every fiber of her being. The pain had dulled through the passage of time, but it had never completely faded away. Her eyes closed as she recalled that night one more time.

/

_September 23, 2012 _

"So, Binx, what do you say we grab some lunch today?"

"I'm sorry, Kendall, but I can't. I've got plans"

Kendall's shoulders slumped. She knew exactly what her sister's plans were today, and she didn't think it was good for her. "Bianca, you've visited there at least once a month for the past year. Don't you think it's time to move on? Marissa would want you to."

Bianca snapped. "Don't! Don't even pretend to know what Marissa would want! I know exactly what she would want better than you or anyone else in this damn town! I've had it up to here with people telling me what she would want when they don't have the first clue! I am so sick and tired of everyone giving their advice when I haven't asked for it! I know everyone means well, but I've had it. I'll clue you and everyone else in on something, Kendall, Marissa's not here, and I don't need you or anyone else to tell me that or to tell me what she want me to do. I know that she's gone, and she's not coming back! Those are facts that I'm painfully aware of. So given that, what the hell does it really matter what she would want?!" Bianca stormed out of the Fusion offices.

Kendall shook her head. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

Greenlee hugged her distraught friend. "You were only trying to help. Bianca will realize that once she's had a chance to cool down."

"I hope so. Dammit, I should've known better though, especially given today's date and the fact that the trial starts tomorrow."

"After he's convicted and sent away, maybe she'll get back to how she used to be."

"I'm afraid that will never happen. I don't see her getting over this last heartbreak."

"You really think so? I mean, they were only together a short time."

"I know, but Marissa was it. She was the one that Bianca had been waiting for her whole the life. I don't think I've ever seen her as happy as she was with Marissa, and I don't know if she'll ever be that happy again.

/

Bianca smiled as she sat down on a patch of grass. "Hey, it's me."

Marissa appeared. "Hey yourself. You're late."

"Sorry, I got into something with Kendall."

Marissa shook her head and sat down next to Bianca. "I know. I saw it. You know she's just trying to help. She loves you."

Bianca sighed as she rested her head on Marissa's shoulder. "I know, but I just get so tired of people telling me what you would want."

"And what do they tell you I want?"

"To move on with my life, to accept that you're gone."

"And you're not buying that?"

"I do to some degree. I know you want me to do that. But I know you also really want to be here with me and the kids, to be living in our home and fussing over how it should be decorated, to be going to the kids' basketball games and soccer matches, to read to them every night and …"

"To fall asleep with you beside me every night and to wake up in your arms every morning."

Bianca smiled softly. "Exactly."

"But that's not possible."

"No, it's not. He took you away from me." Bianca's voice was thick with emotion and she wiped a stray tear that had escaped. Even after a year, she couldn't stop the tears. "I'm still mad at you."

"I know you are, and I'm sorry."

"Why? Why did you have to jump in front of me? Why did you have to take the bullet that we both know was meant for me?"

"Because I love you and didn't want to lose you, and we both know you would've done the same exact thing if you had the chance. Besides, we _don't_ know it was meant for you. He would've been happy with taking either of our lives."

"You're right. The trial starts tomorrow."

"Try not to worry too much. I'll be right there with you. His lawyers changed their minds about calling AJ?"

"Yes, they did. Thank god for small miracles. I'll keep AJ and the girls as far away from the trial as I can."

"I have no doubt that you will."

"He's pleading temporary insanity."

"Did you really think he would take responsibility for what he did? He never has."

"No, I didn't. He never will take the blame."

"If I were to guess, he'll try and shift the blame onto us."

"He can try all he wants, but I'm not going to let him get away with this. He will go away for the rest of his miserable life if I have anything to say about it."

Marissa nodded. "How's AJ really doing?"

"Better. The counseling has helped. He misses you and is worried about _him_ getting out and taking him away. I promised AJ and I promise you that I will keep him safe. _He _won't ever get to our boy."

The couple never spoke JR's name when they were together. They just couldn't bring themselves to do it.

"I trust you, and I know you'll keep him safe. You were amazing during the custody hearing. I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry that you have to deal with all of this."

"I know, but I love AJ. There was no way I was going to give him up, especially to any of them." Bianca took a deep breath. "The girls miss you."

"I miss them too."

"You still check on them, don't you?" Bianca already knew the answer.

Marissa nodded. "I do, but they can't see me when I do. You know that you should apologize to Kendall."

Bianca sighed. "You're right, and I will. I just wasn't in the mood to deal with her earlier, and I really wanted to see you, to talk to you."

"I'm always here whenever you need me, and I don't mean just here in this place. I'm wherever you need me to be for as long as you need me. I don't want you to grieve for me forever though."

"I know, and I'm trying."

The couple sat in silence for some time simply enjoying being together before Bianca realized how late it was getting. "I have to go. The kids will be getting out of school soon. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Whenever and wherever you need me which means I'll be right there beside you during the trial. I love you."

Bianca smiled. "I love you too."

Marissa's gaze followed Bianca as she left the bouquet of flowers she had brought with her on her grave and left the cemetery.

/

_September 24, 2012_

Bianca stepped into the empty courtroom. She knew she was early and that the trial wouldn't start for another 45 minutes, but she needed time to prepare herself for the hell that was sure to follow. JR wasn't going to make this easy. He was going to drag Marissa's name through the mud and blame her for what he did, saying that she pushed him into killing her. Bianca took deep a breath and remembered the last time she was in a courtroom. It was for family court and had been 9 months ago when custody of AJ was being determined.

/

_January 9, 2012_

_There was a number of relatives gathered fighting for custody of the boy. His grandparents on both sides as well as JR were all present and ready to wage war. They all turned in surprise to see Bianca appear with Jack at her side. AJ had been staying with Bianca and the girls since Marissa's death. The counselor AJ had been seeing advised that that was in his best interests at the moment. All but JR had agreed for the time being, not wanting AJ to suffer any more trauma than necessary. As for JR, his being in jail and awaiting trial for murder didn't give him the best legal footing at the moment._

"_What the hell is she doing here?"_

_Jack stepped forward and glared at JR. "Bianca is here to look out for the best interests of AJ."_

"_She has no right to be here. She's not family." JR sneered._

"_I'm here because his mother couldn't be, thanks to you."_

_JR started to move menacingly forward but was stopped by the police officers on either side of him. His lawyer had arranged for him to be transferred from jail to attend today's proceedings. If it hadn't been for Bianca, he would've been out on bail awaiting his murder trial, but Bianca had Jack and Caleb pressure the district attorney to request that he be held without bail. It didn't take too much convincing given the Chandler resources, the nature of the crime and the fact that the chief of police could very well have been killed that night. Given this information, the judge had thankfully agreed with the request and denied bail, refusing to bow to pressure from the Chandlers. JR added this to his growing list of crimes committed against him by Bianca. "You don't know what you're talking about. Need I remind you that I haven't been convicted and don't expect to be."_

"_Need I remind you that I expect that not only will you be convicted but you'll be going away for the rest of your life? You're not getting away with this, not this time, and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure of it."_

_There was a look in Bianca's eyes that made JR back down to some degree. "You still don't have any right to be here, and she wasn't my son's mother. He's my son and belongs with me. I've done too much to lose now. I'm winning this fight, and you will be left alone again. You can't beat me Bianca. You'll never be able to beat me."_

"_Yes, she was! Marissa had custody of AJ, and he saw her as his mom, no matter what you think! This isn't about you or me or anyone else here. This is about AJ. He's not some prize or reward or possession. He's a little boy who's hurting because he's lost his mother because of what his father did."_

"_Bianca, why are you here?" Krystal asked._

"_I'm here for AJ. I'd like to have custody, and if I can't, I'd at least like to have some say in who does. It's what Marissa would want me to do."_

"_You expect me to have my son raised by someone like you? Not a chance in hell!"_

"_As opposed to who, JR, a man capable of murdering his mother in cold blood?"_

"_I won't have my grandson raised by someone else. He's a Chandler. We take care of our own."_

_Bianca looked at Adam. "And you've done a bang up job with your own children, haven't you? Your son is getting ready to stand trial for murdering your grandson's mother. It could've very easily have been you. Let me ask you something. Do you plan on living there, in the mansion, where this all took place?"_

"_I don't see why not. Where else would we live?"_

"_So, you plan on raising AJ in the place where his mother was murdered? You expect him to see where that happened every day and not have any problems with any of that?"_

_Adam sat stunned. "I honestly didn't consider that."_

"_I'll keep him." Dixie piped up. "He could live with Tad and me."_

"_No offense, Dixie, but you bear some responsibility for what JR has become as well."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You caudle him, excuse everything he's ever done. You were right there next to Adam with checkbook in hand and ready to bail him out."_

"_Of course I was. He's my son. I didn't want him to stay in jail. He needs help." _

"_Oh please, you know better than anyone else that JR would've run. He would've jumped bail and avoided a trial, avoided responsibility yet again. What kind of an example is that for AJ? What kind of lesson does that teach him? JR doesn't need help. He needs to go to jail for murdering an innocent woman." Bianca choked back her tears. "For murdering one of the truly good people in AJ's life. The only thing Marissa was guilty of was moving on and falling in love with someone else. She didn't fall into line with what JR wanted so he killed her. Don't deny it. You were there, and you saw what happened. You also know that you've never been able to tell JR 'no'. What's going to happen when he tries to manipulate AJ and fill his head with hate? You know that's what will happen if JR has his way. Are you going to be able to say 'no' then?"_

_As much as Dixie hated to admit it, she knew Bianca was right. Like Adam, she could see herself repeating the same mistakes they had made with their son over again with their grandson this time. "I don't want David to have custody."_

"_And why the hell not? He's my grandson. I have as much right as anyone else here."_

_Bianca turned to the doctor. "Seriously, David? You're facing your own charges. What are you going to do if you go to jail?"_

"_Well, I'm certainly not going to agree to let Krystal raise him. She kept my daughters away from me."_

_Krystal had remained quiet the entire time. She knew she had no real right to argue with Bianca on what she was requesting. When she thought about it, having AJ stay with Bianca was the only answer that made any sense. She would make sure he was raised how Marissa wanted him raised, how Babe wanted him raised. He would be well cared for and most importantly, loved. Krystal turned to the younger woman. "If you had custody, would we be able to see him?" _

_Bianca nodded. "Of course."_

"_Then, I want Bianca to have custody." She held up a hand when the others started to protest. "Is there anyone here that doubts that she loves AJ? I didn't think so. The counselor has said that AJ is doing well under her care. He has stability and feels safe with her, and God knows that little boy needs that now more than ever. Can any of us say we can do any better?"_

_Adam, Dixie and David looked at each other before nodding their heads in silent agreement. Adam spoke for the trio. "As long as we can be a part of AJ's life, you have our support, Bianca."_

"_You seem to forget who his father is. I get a say in this, and I say that I don't want her raising my son!"_

"_Actually, son, you don't get as much say in that decision that as you think given where you're at right now." _

_JR exploded at his father just as the judge entered the courtroom. Seeing that display of rage coupled with the existing charges against him, the judge denied JR's request for custody. She then listened to Adam, Dixie, David and Krystal as they gave their opinions. Each requested that Bianca be given custody of AJ. The judge then spoke with Bianca asking her if she was willing to take custody of the boy. Bianca had never spoken so passionately in her life. She wasn't really sure where the words came from at the time. When she looked back on it, she knew. Right before she began to speak, she felt Marissa's presence and would've sworn she felt her touch on her shoulder giving her the strength she needed. The judge called for a recess, and when she returned an hour later having read the counselor's report, custody was awarded to Bianca. _

_After the hearing, Bianca rushed to the cemetery to let Marissa know. She knew that her lover wasn't really there, but she somehow felt closer to her there. That was when she saw Marissa again. Bianca thought that maybe she was losing her mind, but Marissa assured her she wasn't. She was actually a ghost. Bianca was skeptical at first. She didn't necessarily believe in ghosts or the supernatural, but the redhead was able to prove her existence thanks to a groundskeeper witnessing flowers being moved around on her grave. From that day forward, Bianca visited Marissa every week. She didn't tell anyone exactly how often she was really going to the cemetery. They didn't need to know._

/

"Is it okay if I join you?"

Bianca was startled when she heard Kendall's request. She nodded. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have lost my temper. I know you were just looking out for me."

"I'm sorry too. I overstepped and shouldn't have pushed. I just worry about you and wish there was something I could do to help."

"I know, and I love you for it. I also know that Rissa doesn't want me to grieve forever for her. I'm trying. I really am. Don't give up on me."

Kendall smiled. "Never. Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I can be."

The sisters glanced up when they heard JR being escorted into the room by two police officers. The blonde sneered at Bianca trying his best to intimidate her, but the youngest Kane woman wasn't one to back down, especially from him. It was then that Bianca felt Marissa's touch, calming her, soothing her, strengthening her resolve, silently telling her that she would get through this. JR visibly shrunk when he saw Bianca aim what Marissa referred to as the 'Kane death glare' his way.

Kendall was impressed by her sister's steely resolve that day and every day of the trial that followed. She wasn't sure where it came from, but she was thankful for it. The trial had been long and ugly. JR and his lawyer pulled every dirty trick in the book to cast him in as good of a light as possible while calling Marissa every evil name in the book, blaming her for his murderous rampage. It had made Kendall sick to her stomach, and she could only imagine how it made Bianca feel.

When the jury foreman announced the verdict of guilty, Kendall wanted to jump up and down and shout for joy seeing the shocked expression on JR's face. He really thought he was going to get off instead of receiving a life sentence. Kendall turned to hug her sister and saw just a twitch of her lips. That was the closest Bianca would come to a smile not counting anything dealing with the kids. For them, she smiled but only for them. The sisters shared a hug before Bianca excused herself. Kendall knew where her sister was headed, and this time, she didn't say a word. She only hoped that maybe now her sister could finally start to move on.

At the cemetery, Bianca smiled when Marissa came into view. She had felt her presence at the courtroom every day just as the redhead had promised, but Bianca waited to talk with her until the trial was over and they could be alone.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. You did it." Marissa smiled.

Bianca shook her head. "We did it. You were there with me just like you said you would be. I couldn't have gotten through it without you."

"Yes, you could have. You're stronger than you think. I'm proud of you."

"I love you, and god, I still miss you. I don't know that I can do this."

"I love you too. You can do this. I know you can. You're not alone. You have the kids, Kendall, Erica and so many other people there to help you."

"And you too."

"And me too, for as long as you need me."

/

Over the next two years, Bianca focused completely on the kids. She made sure to be at every basketball and baseball game and every soccer match and school play. AJ was thriving under her care and was taken under Zach's wing. He was the perfect father figure for the boy who in turn was a great brother to the girls.

During the kids' games, Bianca would glance over her shoulder and see Marissa. A soft smile would grace the faces of both women as they silently shared these special moments. Bianca still visited the cemetery, but she also would see Marissa at night when she was alone. She still dreamed about her and missed her. Her love never faded. For her part, Marissa had joined the chorus of family and friends encouraging her to start dating.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Marissa shook her head. "Never. I just don't want you to be alone."

"I'm not. I have the kids and you."

"It's not the same and you know it. I can't be there for you in the ways that you need."

"That's not important to me."

"But don't you get lonely sometimes?"

"Sometimes, but I get over it. It passes."

"I really think you should start dating. Kendall has a really nice woman she wants to set you up with."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "You're not going to give this up, are you?"

"I just want what's best for you."

Tears began to fill Bianca's eyes. "I'm afraid I'll lose you if I do, that I won't see you anymore."

Marissa sat next to Bianca. "That will never happen. I will never leave you. Whenever you need me, I'll be there. I promise."

After the tears from that night were gone, Bianca dipped her toe back in the dating pool. That first date couldn't have gone worse. Bianca had honestly tried, but it just wasn't meant to be. When she got home, she found Marissa waiting for her. The couple laughed as Bianca related every agonizing detail. She would date every now and then after that with each date being its own disaster.

One day, Bianca ran into Sienna. They struck up a conversation and Sienna asked her out. Bianca agreed, and the two had a very nice time. When Sienna asked her out again, Bianca declined. No one understood why.

"I don't get it, Bianca. You had a good time with her. Why not give her a chance?"

"Because she reminds me too much of you. I see her, and I remember your reaction to the first time you saw us together. You remember. It was when we tried to date initially years ago."

Marissa chuckled. "Oh yeah, I remember. I acted like a complete idiot. I denied my feelings for you, but she knew better and called me on it. I really couldn't stand her and wanted to rip her hair out. I was never so jealous in my entire life."

"I know. And that's why I can't go out with her."

"Okay, I get it. I won't bring it up again."

/

Over the years, Bianca would date some very nice women, but none developed into lasting relationships. Bianca's heart just wasn't in it, and she didn't think it was fair to the other women to continue dating when her heart belonged to someone else. Bianca just couldn't open herself up again and could never find anyone to take Marissa's place.

As time went by, Marissa's visits became more sporadic, but she was there whenever there was a special occasion. She was there for each of the kids' first dates and when they fell in love for the first time and had their hearts broken. She was there when they got driver's licenses and had their first fender bender. She was there when the kids graduated from high school and then college and then finally moved out. She was there when Miranda and then AJ got married and when Gabby found her soul mate and moved in with them. She was there when AJ told his mother that he and his wife were expecting a baby and when Bianca held her first grandchild, a little girl that AJ named Marissa Christine. She was there whenever Bianca needed or wanted her to be.

For the kids, the years flew by. As they grew older, they also tried to get their mother to date, to share her life with someone, but even they couldn't change Bianca's mind or heart. They knew the reason. They knew she still was in love with Marissa and missed her. They missed her too, but they wanted their mother to be happy again. Miranda was the first to realize that it didn't matter what they said or did. Bianca would never be completely happy again, at least not without Marissa. Miranda was finally able to convince the others in her family to let Bianca be, to stop setting her up on blind dates and dating sites, to give her some peace and accept that Bianca was as happy as she could be.

/

_September 23, 2031_

Some might say it was somewhat poetic that the day Bianca swerved to avoid an oncoming car that had crossed the line and slammed into a tree was the same day that Marissa had been shot 20 years earlier. The significance of the date wasn't lost on her children or her mother and sister.

All had rushed to the hospital when they received the call from the hospital informing them of the accident. By the time they had arrived, the staff was frantically working on Bianca trying to save her life. Jake was the first to see them as they tried desperately to see her.

"Jake, how's Mom?" Miranda saw the look in the doctor's eyes and knew it was bad.

"Is she going to be okay, Jake?" Gabby was clinging to hope but saw the same look that her sister had and knew.

AJ took a deep breath and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Tell us, Jake."

"It's not good. She's lost a lot of blood and sustained massive internal injuries. I'm afraid there's nothing …"

"Don't say it, Jake. Don't you dare say it! Not Bianca! No, she's going to be okay. She has to be." Kendall broke down with Zach trying his best to comfort her.

Erica had been in shock, unable to speak or cry, almost from the moment she had received the call. She now began to sob uncontrollably calling out for her baby over and over again. Jack held her as tears flowed freely from his eyes. Bianca was always more than a niece to him. She was his daughter in every way that counted.

"I'm sorry, but there's not really anything more we can do for her other than make her comfortable. Her injuries are just too extensive."

Miranda called on every ounce of strength she had inherited from her mother. "Is she in pain?"

"I'm afraid at the moment she is. We've held off on giving her anything because it would suppress her breathing. Miranda, you're listed as her emergency contact. We need to know how you'd like us to proceed."

Miranda took a deep breath and shared a silent exchange with her brother and sister. None of them could stand to see their mother suffer. She had endured too much pain in her life already. As much as they wanted her to stay, they knew it was time. "Make her comfortable, please. Could we see her, Jake?"

"Of course. Let me get her something and then I'll come back to get you."

/

The family walked into Bianca's room. The beloved brunette's eyes were closed. There was an IV in her arm, an oxygen tube in her nose to help with her labored breathing and wires connected to a monitor indicating a dangerously slow heart rate. Her skin was deathly pale with cuts and bruises providing the only color to it.

Erica gasped seeing her youngest daughter in such a state as she took a seat and gently held her hand.

Bianca's eyes fluttered opened. "Hi, Mom."

"Hello, Sweetheart. Are you in any pain?"

"Not anymore. Whatever Jake gave me was pretty good. I'm sorry, Mom."

"Don't. You've done nothing wrong. You … You are amazing, and I am so proud of you. I love you so very much. You have been a blessing to me and made every single day a joy."

"We both know that's not true. I seem to recall some not so proud moments."

"Don't correct me, Bianca Christine Montgomery. If I said you did, then you did."

"Okay, Mom. I love you."

Erica was fighting a losing battle with her tears. "I love you too. It's okay. Rest now, Sweetheart." Erica kissed her daughter's forehead and sadly moved away from the bed to make room for Jack.

"Hi, Princess."

"Hi, Uncle Jack. Would you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Take care of Mom."

"You know that I will. You have made my life so full and so complete. I'm so proud of you and love you so much."

"I love you too. You've been so much more than my uncle. You've been like my dad, and I've been so lucky to have you in my life."

"I've been the lucky one, Princess. I couldn't love you more if you were my daughter. Don't worry about your Mom. You have my word that I'll take care of her." Jack kissed Bianca and moved to take Erica in his arms as both of their hearts broke.

Zach was next. "Bianca …" His voice broke.

"It's okay. I know. Keep an eye on my sister, take care of her."

"I will. I'll keep an eye on the kids for you too."

"Thank you. You're the world's best brother-in-law."

"And you are the world's best sister-in-law. I'm going to miss you, kid. I love you."

"I love you too."

Bianca glanced over Zach's shoulder. She was looking directly at something or someone.

"Is it time?"

Marissa shook her head. "Not yet. You still have enough time."

Kendall was confused and turned to see who her sister was talking to, but no one was there. "Binx?"

"Hey, Kendall."

"Who were you talking to?"

Bianca's soft smile answered her sister's question.

"Marissa's here, isn't she?"

"Yeah. She's waiting for me. She's been waiting for me for a very long time. She's always been there whenever I've needed her."

Kendall nodded, finally understanding all of the glances and smiles at nothing anyone else saw. "Are you scared?"

"No, I'm not. We're finally going to be together again."

"And there's nothing anyone can do about it." Kendall smiled. "I don't want you to go. I'm not ready for it. I don't know what I'm going to do without you here."

"You're going to be just fine. You can do it. I know you can. I'm ready, Kendall. I'm so tired and hurt so much, and I'm so tired of fighting. It's time."

As fast as Kendall wiped her tears away, more appeared. "I understand. What do you need me to do?"

"Take care of my kids, keep an eye on them, keep them safe, love them for me."

"That I can do. I don't know that I can do it as well as you, but I'll do my best."

"Thank you."

"Binx, you have been the best sister. I can't tell you how lucky I've been to have you as my little sister. You changed my life, and I'm so grateful that we were able to put the past behind us and become close. I love you so much and am going to miss you every day."

"I love you too. You've been a great big sister, and I've been lucky to have you in my life. I'll still be around to keep an eye on you and make sure you're staying out of trouble."

Kendall chuckled softly. "I'm going to need it. It's okay now, Bianca. Rest." Kendall kissed her sister's cheek, lingering for a long minute. She stood and steeled herself as best as she could for a life without seeing Bianca every day.

Miranda, AJ and Gabby approached and surrounded Bianca's bed. Tears filling the eyes of everyone present.

Gabby broke down first. "Mommy."

Bianca squeezed her youngest daughter's hand and smiled softly. "You haven't called me that for a long time. Come here, baby."

Gabby moved closer. "Are you in a lot of pain, Mom?"

"No, I'm not. You are so very special, and I am so very proud of you. You're my little dreamer. I want you to keep dreaming and keep following those dreams. You're going to do great things. I know it. You are so very precious to me."

"I don't want you to go."

"I know. I'd like to stay too, but …"

"I understand. I love you, Mom. I couldn't have a better Mom or role model. I'm proud to be your daughter, and I promise to keep making you proud."

"I love you too, my precious baby. Be happy."

Gabby hugged her mother as tightly and gently as she could and kissed her cheek.

AJ moved closer knowing it was his turn. "Mom, I don't know what I would've done without you. You took me in and help make me the man I am today. If it wasn't for you, I might've turned out like him."

Bianca shook her head. "I don't think you would've. You're too much like your mothers, too much like Marissa and Babe. You have their heart."

"You left someone out. You. I have three mothers. I just hope I've made you all proud."

"You have, AJ. I know that Rissa and I couldn't be prouder of you, and I'm sure Babe feels the same."

AJ caught what Bianca had said about his redheaded mother. She referred to her in the present tense. "Mom?"

Bianca saw his concern as well as that of the others but went on. She knew her time was growing short. "You are a wonderful man, son, brother, husband and father. You just keep doing what you're doing and you'll be just fine. Don't forget what's really important."

"I won't. I know family means more than power or money."

"Good. Spoil my granddaughter but not too much."

AJ managed to smile through his tears. "I won't. I love you, Mom." He leaned down and kissed his mother.

"I love you too, AJ."

It was finally Miranda's turn. Bianca glanced over to Marissa.

The redhead nodded. "You have time."

Bianca took a deep breath as Miranda sat on her bed and took her mother's hands in her own.

"Miranda, you are such a gift to me. I never thought of you otherwise, _never_. I would go through everything again to have you. I've never regretted my decision for one single minute. I am so proud of you and the woman you've become. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you've taken on the Miranda Center. I know it is in the best possible hands. You are truly remarkable and manage to amaze me every day with your strength and heart. You are going to be a wonderful mother." Bianca gently patted her daughter's swollen stomach. Her biggest regret would be that she wouldn't live to hold her next grandchild.

It had been a very rough point in time when Miranda discovered how she was conceived. Guilt and fear overwhelmed her, but Bianca was somehow able to get through to her and show her that she was nothing like the man's whose DNA she shared and that Miranda was cherished. Together, they had made it through and it strengthened their bond. To anyone who knew the family, Miranda was the one most like Bianca, the one who understood her the most, the one who sensed the pain and loss she felt since that day 20 years ago.

"I know, Mom. I know. I just hope that I'm half the mother that you are. Thank you for showing me what love and strength really are. I know these last years have been hard on you. I know the sacrifices you've made for us. I know it wasn't easy to be here where she died. I know you've missed her and would've left Pine Valley to escape those memories if it wasn't for us. I know you've been lonely."

"A little, yes, but I don't regret anything. I made my own decisions and had my reasons for them. I'll tell you something, and you'll probably think that I'm a little crazy. But Rissa's always been here, whenever I've needed her. She never truly left me or any of you."

"You've seen her?"

"I have. She came to me a few months after she died. I thought I was finally losing it, but she managed to convince me that I wasn't. We would talk, and she helped me deal with everything. She encouraged me to live and move on, and I've tried. It's just been so hard. Rissa's been there though for everything."

Something finally made sense to Miranda. "Was she at my graduation, when I had to give my valedictory speech?"

Bianca smiled. "Yes, she was. Rissa was right next to you up on that stage."

"I was so scared and couldn't start right away, but then I had this feeling of calm and that everything was going to be okay. I remember having this feeling that someone was there with me. It was Marissa." Miranda smiled.

AJ was stunned. "She was there when I broke my arm, wasn't she?" He remembered crying almost uncontrollably waiting for Bianca to get there, but suddenly felt a sense of calm and would've sworn he heard someone singing softly to him.

"Yes, she was."

"And when I got lost on that hike." Gabby really didn't ask. She somehow knew at the time that Marissa was with her, singing to her, but she didn't say anything. She didn't want to open any old wounds for anyone, particularly her mother.

Bianca nodded. "Yes, she was really worried about you and a little mad at you for wandering off."

"Is Marissa here now, Mom?" Miranda asked even though she sensed her presence.

"Yeah, she is."

"She's waiting for you?"

"Yes, but I still have a little time."

Miranda smiled softly. "I'm glad she's here for you, Mom. I know she'll take good care of you."

"She always has and so have all of you. I love you, Mimo, more than you will ever know."

Tears were flowing from Miranda's eyes freely now. "I think I have a pretty good idea, Mom. I love you too." Miranda saw her mother struggling to keep her eyes open. "It's okay, Mom. You can close your eyes now. We'll be right here."

"Okay, Sweetie." Bianca closed her eyes.

The monitor recorded her slowing heartbeat. Miranda and Gabby sat on one side of their mother's bed with AJ standing right by them while Kendall and Erica were on the other side. No words were spoken as they watched Bianca, her breathing slowing

Marissa stepped closer to the bed. "Bianca, it's time."

Bianca opened her eyes and smiled. She slowly sat up and took Marissa's outstretched hand. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Marissa smiled as she enfolded Bianca in a loving embraced and gently kissed the brunette.

"I've wanted to do that for so long. I've missed these lips and these arms." Bianca grinned.

Marissa chuckled. "They've missed you. I've missed you. I love you."

Bianca's smile reached her eyes for the first time in many years. "I love you too. I'm sorry you had to wait so long."

"Don't be. You still had work to do here. Besides, you're more than worth the wait."

The couple turned to their children and other loved ones as they were gathered around Bianca's body. Both hated so much to see them in such pain, but they knew they would, in time, be okay because they had each other to lean on for comfort and support. They watched as Bianca's heart finally stopped and Jake hurried to turn off the monitor. The only sounds were the soft sobs of those gathered.

Miranda noted the smile on her mother's face. "Take care of my Mom, Marissa. I love you both."

Kendall gasped as she looked in the couple's direction. "Oh my god, I see them."

The gaze of the others flew in the direction she was looking in and saw the couple standing together, smiling with their arms around each other.

The couple nodded to the others before turning and walking hand in hand as they slowly disappeared, finally getting the happy ending they had been waiting a lifetime for.

**/**

**A/N****: Sorry for the bittersweet ending. I'm going back to my Minx happy bubble now. If it helps, I should have a happy and fluffy update to "Things Change" on either Saturday or Sunday. See you soon!**


End file.
